


It's More Than I Can Stand

by thenightbird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Moulin Rouge AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has to sleep with the Duke so they can keep their ending to Spectacular, Spectacular. But neither him or Blaine are really happy with it // Inspired by the performance of Le Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's More Than I Can Stand

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to break the writer block and get this idea out of my system, hope you guys like it =)

Blaine looks around, at all those faces he had become familiar with the past few weeks, everyone is tense, Artie is halfway through a bottle of Absinthe, Finn is nervously drumming his fingers on the tabletop, Rachel is leaning against one of the red pillars, for once dressed in her normal clothes, Puck, Santana, Quinn and a few other people are playing cards, well, they are holding cards and there are some on the table, but no one seems to be paying much attention to the game. A few other dancers, both men and women, are scattered around the brothel-turned-theater, all tense as well, waiting for the destiny of their show to be traced, all hopes set on Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine is leaning against a pillar, just like Rachel, arms crossed and head down, a thousand scenarios going through his mind, of what Sebastian could be doing with Kurt upstairs as they waited.

He hears the scraping of a chair and lifts his head, it’s Puck who had gotten up, he opens his arms, saying "There is a dance, around the brothels of Buenos Aires" He pauses, making sure everyone is paying attention, Brad hurries to his piano as Sam grabs his violin. "It tells the story of a prostitute" He turns to where Santana is still sitting with Brittany and Quinn, she gets up and some of the guys cat call her as she strolls down to where Puck is, smirking, "And a man who falls in love with her." They position themselves in front of one another and the tempo of the music rises "First, there is desire!" Their firm steps on the wooden floor resonates in the mostly empty theater "Then...Passion!" He twirls her around as some of the male dancers and Brittany rise from their seats to join them "Then suspicion!" He holds her by the pulse as she nervously looks around at the people who have joined them, acting just like the song asks her to "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!" They keep on dancing as he sings, "When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love!" Santana almost does the splits before being pulled up by Puck again "Jealousy...Yes, jealousy...Will drive you mad!" The instruments stop for a few seconds before starting again, as Puck starts singing.

_"Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right."_

Santana is dancing from the arms of one dancer to another with grace as Puck sings around them.

 _"Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night."_ As one of the dancers lifts Santana up, Blaine decides he is done. He pushes himself off the pillar, another song in his mind.

**_His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, it's more than I can stand._ **

Blaine makes his way through the theater, passing through the people dancing in the middle of the room and pushing the doors open, walking into the chilly parisian evening air. The music still audible from outside.

**_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave, but just don't deceive and, please, believe me when I say I love you_ **

He looks up and his heart skips a beat.

Kurt.

Kurt is there, leaning against the concrete railing of the balcony, clad in a tight red vest with a black shirt underneath it, a beautiful diamond necklace sparkling around his neck. He looks as breathtaking as ever, even with Sebastian's arms around his waist.

Kurt looks down and locks his eyes with Blaine's, and he can see the man he loves mouthing "Come what may...I will love you until my dying day."

He then sees Sebastian look down at him from over Kurt's shoulder, saying something Blaine can’t hear from so far down.

He sees Kurt twist away from the Duke's grip on him and go inside, the other man following him right away, and all the writer can hear after that is the balcony’s double doors slamming closed.

Blaine's stomach turns and he just can’t be there anymore, no matter how much he wants to go upstairs and kick the Duke in the fucking crotch. His legs work on automatic as he runs away from the Moulin Rouge and to his apartment.

 


End file.
